


If at first you don't succeed..

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh and patrick decide they both want a baby but then there's the trouble with finding time to conceive one.  Patrick and Shelagh are both very frustrated when there plans of having a baby are continuously interupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies

"Patrick? Patrick?!" Shouted shelagh wanting her husbands attention. She knew he had just come back from a night call and would be tired but this was important. 

"Mmm". Yawned patrick ad he turned over in bed to face shelagh. "Yes, my love. Is everything okay?" He asked hoping he wouldn't have to get up. 

"Patrick, I've been thinking. I've thought a lot recently and I was hoping you'd agree with me. I know we haven't talked about having a baby but it just feels like the right time to have one!" She pouted feeling he wasn't listening.

"Shelagh Turner, I would like nothing more than to have a baby with you. Could we continue this talk in the morning when I'm a bit more awake? He pleaded his eyes closing as he spoke.

"Yes, of course dear." She smiled. He did want one! She had been worrying for so long over nothing! She sighed contently. "The sooner we start the better."thought shelagh as she moved closer to patrick. Patrick felt shelaghs breath on his neck as he tried to stay awake. Shelagh then moved her head so she could kiss him ever so gently on his cheek. Patrick sighed knowing full well what his wife was trying to do.

"Shelagh, like I said, in the morning when I'm a bit more awake." He shut his eyes completely sleep taking over his mind and body. 

"Yes, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day indeed." She giggled lying down on her pillow and shutting her eyes.


	2. Try

Shelagh walked into Timothy's room to find him asleep with cuthbert held tightly in his arms. To day hadn't been quite what she had planned, Timothy being Ill had prevented him from going to visit granny Parker and Patrick had been called to a labour, which was likely to go on for several more hours. Ever since shelagh and patrick had discussed a baby shelagh had tried to get a house free of children and work but it seemed as if everything was conspiring against her. 

"Mum?" Called timothy opening his eyes slowly.

"Yes, dear?" She called back.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick!" The boy coughed violently as shelagh brought a sick pan to his side.

...................

It just past midnight when patrick finally arrived home. Mrs lock's labour had taken most of his afternoon and he now wanted nothing more than to be home with his family. He listened out for the voices of timothy or Sheagh but could only hear the noise from outside. He took his shoes off and made his way up the stairs. As he entered Timothy's room the smell of sick hit him making his leave again. The boys was asleep probably exhausted from being sick, thought patrick as he walked towards his room. As he entered he saw shelagh lying down facing away from him. He knew shelagh had planned to be alone with him tonight but nothing had gone to plan. He began to undress and change into his night clothes when shelagh began to wake.

"Patrick?" She asked sleepily her eyes barely open. "How is Mrs lock?"

"Mother and baby are fine. What about here?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Timothy was sick a few times but seems fine now. Mother, on the other hand has been waiting for father." She watched as patrick cane to the last button on his shirt. Taking the oppituninty shelagh sat up and moved closer to patrick.

"Has she now?" Asked patrick. "And what is it she was waiting for?" He teased

"Patrick, you know I tried to get a free house. Nothing seems to be going to plan. She sighed 

"My love, everything will be fine. With any luck you won't be awake be at night because of timothy but because of a baby in 9 or so months." He smiled. 

"Yes" she moved closer to patrick. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Arnt you tired? You must of had a very busy day with timothy being ill." He moved back on the bed to face shelagh.

"I'm not tired at all actually" she grinned.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her as her arms moved to push his shirt away. He pulled back the bed sheeted to see shelagh wearing his pyjama top. 

"Why are you wearing that? Are you cold?" He said concern in his voice.

"No I'm fine, I just missed you and when I wear this it's like your here, with me." She smiled coyly. 

"Well, since I'm here now you don't really need the top do you?" He played with the buttons on the top. 

"No I don't suppose so." She began to unbutton the shirt as he kissed her urgently on the lips. The buttons were soon all unbuttoned and it was Patricks turn to push the top away. Shelaghs hand moved to Patricks trousers but before she could carry out her plan a cry from timothy made them stop. 

"Mum!" He shouted making shelagh quickly wrap her dressing gown around herself. And go to his side. Patrick sighed as shelagh left the room. He was determined to be alone with shelagh, he began to form a plan.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has planned a surprise, but will all go to plan? Next chapter being written.

Shelagh and timothy sat at the table. Timothy finishing his homework and shelagh sorting out music for choir. Both there heads looked up at the noice of the front door being opened. 

"Hello you two" smiled patrick as be entered the living room. He walked over to shelagh giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Timothy, go and get your overnight bag". Said patrick pulling away from shelagh.

"Why?" Timothy looked over to his father a puzzled expression on his face.

"Your going to granny Parker's and then tomorrow she wants to take you out". He turned to see a smirk appearing on shelaghs face.

Timothy didn't bother replying he just ran straight upstairs to collect his things.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Asked shelagh once timothy had left the room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I thought we could have an early night?" A sly grin crossed his face making shelagh laugh.

"Did you now? Well I'm sure I could manage that." She stood up from her chair and made her way towards patrick. "Don't be long in granny Parker's." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. 

"Yes, my love" his reply was muffled from her lips covering him. 

They broke apart as timothy made a noice of disgust. "Could you not?" He begged. The two adults laughed at the faces he pulled. Timothy rolled his eyes and left the two adults alone once again. 

"Don't be long" said Sheagh and she kissed patrick for the last time. Patrick reluctantly moved from shelagh towards the front door. As soon as shelagh heard the front door close she made her way upstairs to find something to wear.

......................

Shelagh stood in the bedroom looking down into the draws for something to wear. She reached into the draw and pulled out a nightdress. She hadn't worn this one before, she had planned to wear in when timothy had been ill but ended up in Patricks pyjama top. The nightdress was barely long enough to cover her thighs and had a v neck, which was quite a bit lower than she liked. Her clothes were soon replaced by the nightdress, then there was the task of doing her hair. She sat at Infront of the mirror trying to calm her hair which for some reason refused to sir flat. With a final sigh of defeat she moved towards the bed. Patrick would be home soon, so she decided to sit and wait for her husband. She tried to stay patient but every time she thought of Patricks reaction when seeing her choice of clothing it sent a slight shiver down her spine making her even more anxious.


End file.
